All or nothing
by Thebigticket21
Summary: Todo o nada. English version. Jill Valentine has just arrived in Raccoon City to join the S.T.A.R.S. What she doesn't know is that her life will change when the Umbrella corporation appears in her way ... and a certain partner who doesn't stop looking at her.
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone! I've been with this idea for a long time around my head, and I think the time has come. I want to reach the largest possible number of readers, and that is why I have decided to translate my stories into English. I wanted to start with everything or nothing because it was the first one I was. I think you will enjoy it if you did not have the opportunity to read it in Spanish.

I will be uploading a chapter weekly, and if I make some mistakes, I apologize. Enjoy it!

* * *

My first day, and I'm already messing it up. To start, I had left my cell phone in silence the night before, and although the alarm had been ringing repeatedly, I was so asleep that not even the vibrations revealed to me. Conclusion: I should have woken up at about nine o'clock, and when I realized, it was already past half past. I just remember that I jumped out of bed like a damned woman.

I have a meeting with my superior and the Raccoon City police chief at ten. It's almost ten and I'm still on my way to the police station. What an impression I will make if I am late my first day ...

_Keep it up, Jill, and next time they'll kick you in the street ... _

I have barely had time to settle in my new apartment on the outskirts of that quiet and prosperous city called Raccoon City. It is nothing like my native New Orleans, and, in fact, I am already missing it. Raccoon is full of factories and industrial areas; It's the only thing I've seen on my short visit yesterday afternoon.

New Orleans ... well, it's another story apart. Jazz invades every corner of that historic and picturesque city of Louisiana, a true hallmark of the best musicians of that genre. Green fields and rivers run through inhospitable and dreamlike places that no portraitist would want to miss.

However, Raccoon ... It smells like money. It is not that people presume that they are lined up to the eyebrows, but I observe that there is a better quality of life than in New Orleans. From what I have heard, the city has been financially supported by a multinational called Umbrella, a company that apparently is dedicated to the production of drugs and cosmetics.

Rumors say that almost ninety percent of Raccoon's active population works in one way or another for the corporation. I still find it incredible how a company can have enough resources to decide to employ an entire city and keep it booming for so long.

I sigh to myself as I turn right onto Ema Street, and just then I see the imposing building of the Raccoon City police force. It is a majestic building that has encompassed numerous public institutions over the years. The last one, if I remember correctly, the municipal library.

I can't help getting my head out of the glass a little to admire my workplace more closely, where I will spend hours and hours drinking bad coffee and chatting with my future colleagues. Then, I notice again that the nerves take hold of me. The same doubts of last night assail me again.

_Will I do it right? Will I be the right candidate for the position? What will my colleagues be like? _

I shake my head flatly while stopping my Ford Fiesta in front of a metal gate guarded by a cop with a cap and uniform. The excitement comes up again. Will I really be able to move in this world after ... of ... everything I've done?

_I have served the Delta Force for years. My superior has always praised my professional and my skills. In addition, you have passed the basic training, so you will not be wasted at all ..._

The man looks at me with some curiosity while the cap is attached to the head and I under the car window.

-Good Morning. ID? - Asks me while I hand the bag in the passenger seat.

Yesterday afternoon they sent me a letter addressed to my name. In it, there was attached a brief written welcome and an identification card with my photo, my data and my rank. Apparently, I have to teach it to allow me access inside.

I put aside objects without too much importance in that moment that I find inside. No trace of the card. I start to really worry. What if I left it at home? I don't even want to think about it. Too fair, I am on time and I have to go back my steps. Lucky that my flat is not too far away ...

I'm giving up when I feel a plasticized rectangular object with my fingertips. The damn card. He handed it to the guard somewhat heated and embarrassed for having made him wait so long. I see he inserts the card into a kind of reader while looking at the data on the computer screen.

After a few seconds of waiting, the machine beeps and a green light comes on. I sigh in relief without the cop seeing me. I fear there are more problems after the rush I have.

-All in order, Miss Valentine. S.T.A.R.S., right? -said the man while giving me the identification with a smile.

I seat with energy.

-They are good guys. Have a nice day.

My shy "thank you" is drowned by the sound of the barrier rising. When it is completely vertical, I start the first gear and accelerate until I reach inside the enclosure. I can't help smiling. My first day at the service of the law is approaching.

After parking in an area reserved for members of S.T.A.R.S., I walk lightly to the lobby of the police station, where the secretary of Chief Irons told me that my captain would wait for me to introduce myself to our superior and my colleagues.

I still don't think I'm there, surrounded by so many agents who watch over the peace and security of all citizens.

_If they knew ..._

I do not want to turn the matter over. I have to admit that, if it wasn't for Dick's insistence, I would never be here. Dick is my father, and it is the most important thing in my life. I don't know what I would do without him. But I don't want to think about that right now. It would only cause me a headache and discomfort.

I approach the entrance door to the police station observing that there are two American flags placed on both sides, in addition to two small ones of the R.P.D. In a few small columns. I can't help smiling. We like to mark territory and shout to the four winds what is ours.

I take the knob with trembling hands and push inward, being totally amazed at what I see around me. The Victorian-style building shows the obvious reforms it has undergone over and over again. I can't help but gape at the entrance.

It's bigger than the whole house I shared with Dick in New Orleans, and I even think my flat could fit. Four pillars support a quadrangular corridor on the second floor and separate it from the lobby. I see in the background a fire escape that I imagine will be used for emergency situations. I guess they will explain everything to me when I go around the entire police station.

Opposite is a marble statue of a woman who carries a vase from which she has no water. However, I note that the small pool below is full. Maybe it has a system that keeps it on for a while and then turns off to let the water flow.

But what surprises me most is the huge table that occupies the entire center and in which there are several police officers answering calls or filling out boring papers for the bosses. It's a continuous coming and going of people who, in a way, makes me nervous.

They all wear their uniforms, and I still go in the country. In the brief telephone conversation I had with the secretary of Irons, she told me that today they would provide it to me in case they had to make any arrangements. I notice how nerves flow back inside me when I think about it.

_What an irony of life ... Me, the daughter of Dick Valentine, working as a policewoman ..._

I have been assigned to the squad of special tactics, or what is the same, the S.T.A.R.S., a special group of the Raccoon City police department that is responsible for cleaning the shit that they are unable to deal with. Reading between the lines, a boring despaching for a season awaits me unless something fat happens and we have to go into action.

I look closely at the entire lobby area trying to find someone waiting for me, but my gaze rests on a young man sitting in seats on the left side with his elbows on his knees and his hands on his head. He seems as nervous as me.

I decide to sit and wait like a good girl for my boss to appear. Although I don't know him personally, I have the feeling that he is not yet hanging around the lobby. I take a seat next to the man with my hands on my head and he looks up a little to see me.

He is very young, maybe my age. He is blond and with brown eyes. He has quite marked muscles and seems to be in good shape. Basic training is what you have. I myself had to take overtime in the gym to get the best way.

He wears a yellow vest, a white T-shirt, green pants and combat boots. Then, I realize that on his left shoulder he carries the emblem of the S.T.A.R.S. I can't help but calm down knowing what that means.

-Are you also from the S.T.A.R.S.? - I ask a little less nervous.

The guy watches me for a few moments before answering.

\- Yes, it's my first day - he is silence a few seconds -. They told me to wait here for Irons. My name is Richard Aiken.

-Jill Valentine.

I shake my hand and respond to the kind smile he gives me. We both seem a little more relaxed. Richard turns his hair a little and looks at the watch on his left wrist, a silver watch that shines brightly.

-So you are the new member of the Alpha team - he says after looking back and forth.

-Alpha team? -I repeat with a frown. I have no idea what he is talking about.

\- Yes, I'm in the Bravo team - he smiles again -. I passed the basic training, but they told me it was better to take some more experience, and that's why they assigned me to Bravo.

-I didn't know that S.T.A.R.S. were divided - I confess noticing that I blush. I know absolutely nothing about my work.

-Really? You should have investigated a little ...-Richard encourages me to smile again.

While I try to return to normal I see a guy with sunglasses and a black uniform approaching us. Something in his way of pursing his lips and in his gait make me understand that he is not a person with whom you have to get around. And if he is my superior? I shudder at the thought.

He stops before us and scrutinizes us, or so it seems to me, with his eyes. These glasses give him a mysterious, and in a way, professional air. In fact, I would like to receive orders from someone I could look in the face.

\- Everything in order, Mr. Aiken, Miss Valentine? -he greets us standing in front of us and covering the vision of everything that happens.

I see from the corner of my eye that Richard nods slowly. I, on the other hand, remain paralyzed. That pose, that seriousness intimidates me. I get the feeling that he wants to show us superiority. Is it the way to receive newbies? Swallow with difficulty.

-I'm Captain Wesker, the Alpha team leader. So - looking at me - as you may have guessed, I will be your superior, Miss Valentine.

A nervous smile takes over my face as I try not to shake. God, is our relationship going to be based on bullying? I wish I had a moment alone with Richard to discuss the situation. The captain looks at me a few more seconds before continuing.

-Enrico Marini takes care of the Bravo team - This time his gaze goes to Richard, who nodded again in silence -. Nice to meet you.

He extends his hand to Richard, who shakes it without hesitation. Then, he turns to me and we repeat the action, although my fingers seem somewhat more shaky than my partner's. Wesker runs a hand through his hair and looks towards a door that is located next to the seats.

\- Chief Irons awaits us in his office to meet them. Come on, I'll show you the way.

I lie against the back of the chair somewhat nervous. Richard was the first to enter. He's talking to Irons himself, the boss. Captain Wesker was absent as soon as he left us at the door, claiming to have to deal with important matters. I understand. He is the leader of the S.T.A.R.S.

During the journey to the office of Irons, it happened that we passed by our office. My heart beat faster when on the other side I heard the voices of my classmates chatting. Hopefully it will fit as well as I think Richard will.

He seems to be an open, friendly and professional person. Instead, what am I? Nothing. My life has always been based on hiding, waiting for the storm to return to calm. And all because of my father. I can't blame him on everything. He didn't put a gun to my head and forced me to do it.

No. I alone got into that eggplant, and luckily I went unpunished. Dick did not suffer the same fate. Poor Dick I miss him so much ... I find it so weird to go two days without talking to him on the phone. When I finish the talk, and if everything goes well, I will call him as soon as he leaves the police station. He will like to know how I did on my first day.

I feel a little more relaxed. Captain Wesker was a little friendlier than at the reception, and I really appreciate it. I don't want to make many crumbs with him, but at least I would like to feel comfortable enough to do my job well.

I sigh tiredly as I check my wrist watch. Richard has been in the Irons office for more than ten minutes. What will he be asking? Is it the same as me? I don't think it's something beyond work. I am convinced that they know absolutely everything about us. They have had to carry out an exhaustive investigation before hiring us.

Then, fear begins to take hold of me. What if he wants me to talk about my past? Will they know what ... he did? It's hard to know, but I'm afraid that time will come.

I am so focused on my thoughts that I don't realize that the door knob starts to turn. Seconds later, Richard Aiken's inscrutable face peeks out the door before closing it. Take a breath before looking at me and smile sincerely.

-How you doing? – I question full of curiosity.

-I think it's not all bad -he shrugs. He claps me on the back in encouragement. It's your turn. Captain Wesker will take us to the S.T.A.R.S. to meet our partners.

I blush again. If I enter with a bad foot ... crappy. I take a breath before knocking the door with my knuckles. Answers can't wait.

-Come in.

I open the door slowly and I am a little surprised to observe the place where I am. There is a small table for the coffee arranged in front of the door but in which there is only a tablecloth. On the right, there is a bookcase full of books and reports arranged in folders.

But what impresses most is the decoration. There are animal heads hanging by the boss's office. There is no doubt that he is hunting ... and that disgusts me. Exhibiting animals like trophies gives me goosebumps. The impression is such that the last thing I notice is the police chief himself.

Brian Irons is a red-haired man with a huge mustache quite populated. He wears a white button-down shirt, of which he has both unbuttoned. It is a somewhat ... unpleasant vision. In addition, his beer belly indicates that he has set aside the action and spends more time steeping his elbow or knowing what. His smile makes him look like a pig, and that amuses me in part.

-The taxidermy ... a noble sport -he says to get me out of my isolation. He turns to the deer heads, and I am perplexed to observe that he looks at them with devotion. Do I have a crazy boss? -. Some think I'm exaggerating, but ... I love trophies -he looks at me again -. Sit down please.

I take a seat in the plastic chair in front of the table that awaits us. Luckily there is something in between, because he would not stand to be next to someone like him. A shiver runs through my body as I notice his gaze. It is a mixture of boredom ... and desire.

_What? Are you fucking?_

-Miss Valentine - the conversation begins -. As you know, I'm Brian Irons, chief of police in the pretty and beautiful Raccoon City. Nice to meet you.

I can't help noticing a certain purr when naming the words "pretty" and "beatiful." Is this guy in love with the city? I think I'm getting a little out of line. I have to keep my composure.

He extends his chubby hand with his permanent swine smile on his face. I think that if he keeps doing that longer, I will end up laughing ... and it is not something I should do right now. I shake her hand somewhat nervously and withdraws it immediately. Goodness. Your contact has been the most unpleasant thing I have experienced in my life.

He looks down at a paper he has on the table, and my heart beats violently when he sees my picture. My report. My sentence. I hope that everything is strictly professional. I don't like talking too much about myself. He rolls his little eyes from side to side before focusing his attention on me.

-Before I start, I would like to make something clear -I swallow without being able to remedy it -. When you address me, you will call me "Sir" or "Chief Irons," understood?

I nod slowly and try not to get nervous. Why is everyone behaving so ... curtly? Well, Richard has been kind, although of course, he is in the same situation as me. Is that really the way to prove your superiority?

\- Is New Orleans beautiful? - he asks me suddenly. It has completely taken me by surprise. Such is my astonishment that I open my mouth to answer, but I don't arch any sound. I try again.

-It's something ... different. If you like the quiet life, surrounded by greenery and good music ... it's the perfect place - I look sideways at the deer heads, and I shudder a little. I have to like him By all means, even if I don't like it -. Also, given your hobby ... you will surely enjoy the amount of specimens you can find.

He holds my gaze and further expands his pig smile.

_Don't laugh. Don't laugh. Don't laugh._

How can someone cause me at the same time two sensations so contradictory? On the one hand, it makes me sick to approach him, and on the other, it makes me laugh. But I must maintain my composure. It is the highest authority inside and outside the building, even above my own captain and, as much as I regret it, I must accept everything I say without questioning.

-I don't doubt it ... I've been to Louisiana a couple of times, only Baton Rouge, and I was pleased with everything I saw ... -he pauses to run his fingers through his mustache and look at my report again -. You've been in the Delta Force for four years - he scrutinizes me again with his eyes -. You look young. How old are you?

-Twenty-one - I reply almost instantly. I get more nervous for seconds.

-Well, just like Mr. Aiken - he murmurs thoughtfully -. Lately it seems that we only hire sweets.

I dare not look at him. What did he mean by that? It makes my hair stand on end. I think this man is more twisted than he seems. I want to leave there. I don't want to stay another second. How long will this get longer?

_Whatever he wants..._

-What exactly did you do there? -he asks me out of my anxious state.

\- I did not have a specific specialty - I answer trying that my tone of voice doesn't stop me -. I deactivated bombs, forced locks ... - I shrug. I don't think it's necessary to tell him that I have good aim from far distances. He would take me for a fool.

\- Very curious skills ... - he scratches his chin in a distracted way without looking away. I swallow again. Is he still with the same game? - for a woman. Although good - he adds as if he did not give it importance -, if he is here it is because he deserves it. We have no one with its characteristics.

I stay a few seconds processing everything you just said. He is a great son of the bitch. I bite my tongue so as not to let go of barbarities and spoil all these last months of work. Who does he think he is...? Although deep down, it doesn't surprise me.

-As you know, it is part of the elite. The Alpha team is the best we have. They are men with a lot of experience in combat and real professionals. They don't miss one. You will be under the orders of Captain Wesker, although sometimes you will also have to answer to Marini, of the Bravo team - he sleeves his shirt up to the elbows before continuing -. For now, take your first week as adaptation. Know your work, your colleagues and the police station in general. There are very interesting places.

His constant mood swings leave me perplexed. Less than thirty seconds ago he was a disgusting macho, and now he tries to be a comprehensive leader. The truth is I don't understand anything. Will he have any kind of psychological problem? I doubt it. Otherwise, I would not have come here.

When he speaks again, his tone becomes more serious.

-I'm sure you will imagine that we had to do a certain ... cleaning in your history to admit it.

Shit. I knew it. Here we go. Presumably, at one time or another, that part that bothers me and that I don't want to talk about, would come out afloat. I think that, although it has taken me out of many troubles, it has caused me many problems. Especially Dick.

I was surprised when I received the call and was asked to move to Raccoon City the next day. Never, not in my best dreams, would I have imagined that I would be one of the chosen ones from thousands of candidates.

I look at Irons, who is looking forward to it. I don't know what to say. Should I be grateful? Fearful? Quiet? Being there does not let me think clearly, especially if I have this bastard pressing me.

\- It is an honor to be part of this unit - I manage to babble trying to be convincing -. It is an opportunity that I cannot miss.

-The only thing we are looking for is to take advantage of his abilities -he confesses me by resting an elbow on the table -. The rest does not matter.

I feel a little more relieved to hear it. It seems that after all they won't take into account all my history before the Delta Force. It inspires me more confidence, and above all, I want to show my worth. I want to let my superiors see that my hiring is more than justified.

-Well, Miss Valentine, it has been a pleasure to meet you -Chief Irons says goodbye, reaching out again. It is over. I sigh calmly -. Captain Wesker will accompany you to the office.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello everyone! I hope you like this little introduction to my story. You will see that little by little it starts to get interesting. In this second chapter, we will continue from the point of view of Chris, who is going to be a lot of fun.

Enjoy it!

* * *

The S.T.A.R.S. office is quite lively. Now that Captain Wesker is with the rookies and the Irons bastard, we can take a break. We have only been here since eight in the morning, but it seems that many hours have passed.

My table is in front of Barry's, and we're both having coffee to regain strength. We've been quite busy for a week, and as far as I'm concerned, I've barely been able to keep an eye. A reliable source has given us a breath about a group that is selling drugs in secret.

As much as we keep track of them, we always end up lost. The R.P.D., fed up with this situation, has asked us for help, and since the bastard of Irons considers that this case has maximum priority, he has mixed up in all this.

I miss some action from time to time. Lately we spend too much time sitting in our office reading and filling absurd and boring papers condemned to stacking on a shelf to take dust. But I don't complain about my work at all. I love it.

I must thank the man who got me into this: Barry Burton, an old friend for about a year. I met him at a haberdashery in New York. He worked for the S.W.A.T.S., but he was going to leave the unit to move to Raccoon City and be part of a small squad that was going to be formed to support the police force.

From the first moment I was interested in the position. I was unemployed, and I needed to make a living somehow. My savings were running out, and I don't think I would have endured many more months. So I enlisted, I passed the basic training ... and here I am. I've been serving this unit for more than a year, and I like my work more every day. It is very different from the army.

Since I left the high school by my own decision I decided to try my luck in the air army. I am passionate about airplanes, and I consider myself capable of piloting any thing I put in front of me. I have even managed to drive the S.T.A.R.S. on a couple of occasions.

Vickers is the official pilot, but he has a big problem. And, at key moments, he falls apart. We all make fun of him in one way or another, and although I feel some compassion, he is just a joke.

_Although not as much as Irons._

I smile at the thought. The bastard always manages to check me in one way or another. I know he doesn't like me. The feeling is mutual, and I've already made it clear on many occasions. If it were for him, he wouldn't even have hired me, but it was Wesker's insistence that finally tipped the scales in my favor.

I take a look at the back of the room, where Bravo team members chat animatedly waiting for the arrival of our new teammates. I'm curious to know who they will be. For what Wesker has told us, there will be one member for each team.

I like to observe that this "little family" is growing in a staggered way. The S.T.A.R.S. were formed just over a year ago, and a new unit is created every month in different parts of the United States. But I'm only worried about ours.

All my colleagues have proven themselves worthy of this position. Well, except maybe Brad Vickers ... We still haven't explained how he got in, and that he is located on the Alpha team, where the best are. Maybe because of his ability to drive, but that's what I'm for.

I share a smile with Forest Speyer, one of my best friends. Together we share many hobbies, especially shooting practices. We are regulars every week at the shooting range, and we compete to see who does it better. We have lots of fun.

I look back at Barry while I sip the coffee. It's not the best I've had, but I can't ask a vending machine too much. I lie on the back of the chair resting an arm behind my head. My life has changed a lot since I moved to Raccoon City.

I miss New York, its lights, its skyscrapers, its stores open twenty-four hours ... But I must admit that my life is now being very pleasant. I have my own flat, a job worth admiring and I can even afford the occasional affairs from time to time.

_Don't go around ..._

I force myself to remove from my mind thoughts that have nothing to do with work. I need to concentrate. Wesker will arrive from one moment to another, and we'll continue with the tactic to follow to catch those slippery blows. Barry watches his computer screen carefully without blinking.

-As you continue like this, you will soon need glasses, Grandpa, - I joke, pulling Barry out of his state, who smiles broadly. He is used to hearing comments like that often, even though he isn't even forty years old.

-You don't know what an old man would be able to do to a young man like you, - he replies, trying to make his tone threatening.

-Not today, I have an appointment tonight.

I say it almost without thinking. It is true. A police department of the homicide department has hit on me several times, and I've decided to follow the game to see what happens. I don't think some fun can be bad.

-Your? - he spits at me incredulous -. I think it's very good that you want to have fun, but be careful...

-Always I have...

The Bravo have moved a little closer to our position, leaving Brad next to the telecommunications device sipping his soda absently. Joseph Frost, the other member of the Alpha team, is sitting by the fax waiting for the F.B.I. Send us an action protocol for when we give with the smugglers.

Suddenly, the door opens, and Captain Wesker appears followed by a man and a woman. I can't help noticing her more than her. Do we have a woman in the team? I'm glad there's finally a feminine touch.

But what I really notice is his penetrating gray eyes and curves, marked by the tight jeans he is wearing. I can't help getting straight in the seat while newcomers move towards the captain's table.

_And it's not the only thing that has become stiff..._

I silently deny while trying to control my mind and what is not my mind. Here in the office I can't afford to wander. Wesker says something to the new ones before turning and looking at us.

-Well, people, you have had enough time to be in a brat. It's time to get serious - there are general laughs before the murmur goes out completely -. As I announced yesterday, today we have two new additions, one for each team. Mr. Richard Aiken - points to the young man on his right - will work for the Bravo team as a telecommunications specialist. Enrico will update you on everything.

I look at Captain Marini and I see that he nods with a wide smile on his face. I turn my attention to the new ones, and I can tell by their expressions how tense they are. Did I feel the same my first day? I don't remember it even though it wasn't too long ago.

-And this is Miss Jill Valentine, a new addition to the Alpha team. I don't want you to feel pressured to be the only woman. We are going to treat you like one more, and I am sure that all your mates will.

_So our little friend has a name…_

I watch her nervous smile ... and I feel like kissing her. I close my eyes for a few seconds, stopping that bullshit. I don't know her at all. They just introduced me. She is my coworker. For the love of God! I must stop all this shit before it goes to more.

-Chris, - Wesker's voice brings me back, -Jill doesn't have his uniform yet. They told me they had left it in the locker room. Would you be so kind as to show him the way?

_What I was missing ..._

-Sure - I answer as I get up quickly from my seat.

_Not that they had stuck a stick in my ass._

Jill walks decisively towards the door ... and she doesn't look away. She looks every inch of my face with rapid movement. She is examining me. Good for her. Although ... that means she is interested in me. She stops by the door and I run to her before she knocks.

Our fingers touch only the second, enough to feel an adrenaline rush that invades my whole body. What has happened? I turn the knob and make a hand gesture for her to pass. She answers me with a smile. She smiles at me! I think she likes me.

Once in the hall, I carefully close the door and notice how the cold is penetrating my bones. We are in the middle of January, and the truth is that it is a pretty bad month. Before taking a step, I decide to introduce myself. It would not be polite to accompany her without further ado.

-Chris Redfield. Nice to meet you.

I shake my hand vigorously. Her skin is soft, an extremely pleasant contact. I notice how the cold I felt just now is disappearing and how I'm getting hotter. But what is happening to me today? And to top it all, she blushes a little.

-Thank you. The pleasure is mine.

_Wow, I take note, girl._

It's the first time I've heard her speak, and her tone of voice is so ... soft, although it denotes some energy. I slowly release my hand and I can still feel her contact. She absently places a hair behind her ear, looking away a little.

_What did they tell me that meant? Oh yes, she was nervous_.

It's understandable. It's her first day, she has had to endure the shower of Irons, and she is surrounded by guys. How would I feel if the situation were the reverse? It would be very nice, but at the same time I would miss having a colleague with whom to talk about things I couldn't do with women.

-The lockers are in the basement, next to the parking lot. I will show you the way.

I walk a few steps ahead feeling somewhat released. I needed to escape the overwhelming office environment, and clear my mind a little. Although ... Miss Valentine is not making it easy at all. I open the door that leads to the corridor that connects the second floor with the first.

I keep it open until Jill passes, and then I close it. I know that women like this kind of thing, and the truth is that I try to please them as well as possible. Not that I'm crazy about women, but I do like them to feel comfortable with me.

I nod to a couple of cops who chat animatedly next to one of the windows. They look curiously at Jill, who is still without her uniform. She doesn't notice, as she goes a few steps ahead. I put a hand in front of my mouth and mutter "new."

They arch their eyebrows with surprise before I continue with the march. I take a small run to stand up to my partner and decide to break the ice. The truth is that I can't stop looking at her ... and it seems she doesn't take her eyes off me either.

_Normal, bastard, she has no idea where the changing rooms are. _

-Did you arrive yesterday? - I ask as we go down the stairs to the first floor. God, those gray eyes are driving me crazy.

-Yes, almost at night. Just time to find my flat, settle down and take a walk to find out where the police station was.

I greet David Ford and John Flynn of the R.P.D. I've been fishing with them sometimes. I smile at Jill before going through the hall of the meeting room. The police station is a real maze. If you don't get lost, it's weird.

-Then you haven't had time to see anything else, - I say as we walk with a quick step toward the lobby -. The same thing happened to me. They called me one morning, and they told me that the next day I had to be here... I think they should give more time, because in one day you hardly have time to find a place to stay. I remember that the first week I was staying in a motel until I found something decent - I open the door that communicates with the lobby, and the usual coming and going of polis receives us -. Apple Inc. or something like that I think it was called.

-Oh yeah. That is near my apartment.

-Hey, Chris, - a man in the R.P.D.'s uniform interrupts me. It's Elliot, a good colleague -. When is another round?

-When you want, but next time you pay it, motherfucker.

I hear how he laughs as I walk away. Jill and I climbed a small staircase that communicates with the entrance of the police station, but instead of taking it there, I turn it to the left, towards the part of the detectives We access a narrow corridor where we see more cops drink coffee and eat donuts.

_It seems that everyone has agreed on breakfast time ..._

I stop in front of a double green door and push it inside. I could feel how the heat from the heaters enters through my boots thanking him. It's cold, and they don't fix the heaters. They are always broken. Detectives only raise their heads when they hear our steps, but return to work.

I barely know them, just having crossed paths with them in the locker room, or at the police station, but little else. This department is usually kept a little more margin than the rest. We pass quickly through the crowded tables of computers, folders and photocopiers and go back into another hall.

-It's like a maze. God, I hope to remember the way back - says Jill in a panic. Her gesture makes me laugh.

-We call it the snake.

Jill smiles in silence. God, what a warm smile. I'm going crazy. What the hell is happening to me today? I had never felt so ... soft with a woman. We go down the stairs that lead to the basement, where the changing rooms are located. At last.

-Hey, can I ask you something? -I ask as we turn right into the hallway that leads us to our destination. I look at her face. She doubts. I think I know what she's thinking.

_If I'm going to ask her if she has a boyfriend._

We stop at the door that leads to the changing rooms and she looks at me indecisively. After thinking about it for a few seconds, she answers with a murmur:

-Sure.

-How about Irons?

Her face relaxes.

_Bingo._

However, it immediately becomes something like disgust. Wow, it looks like she's going to join to the club of those ones that hate the police chief. It isn't for less. His attitude of arrogant bastard betrays him.

-He left me a little ... -Measured a few moments- confused. Yes, that's the word that best defines it. It's like he's crazy. The further away from him, the better.

-You couldn't explain it better - I smile as I push the door and turn on the lights-. If it had been for him, I would have been fired the first day. I have had many discussions with him. It is for Wesker that I am still here.

Jill arches a eyebrow surprised. My answer seems to have left her a bit perplexed. Will she think I'm a guy that I'm looking for a fight when I have the chance? I don't think it's time to make a bad impression, but it's true that Irons is special.

I look at our lockers for a few moments and see clothes piled up in front of the farthest ticket office, one of the three that were free. Another will be for Richard in all likelihood. What I wonder is how he already had his uniform and Jill didn't. I'm tempted to ask, but I decide to shut up. I look sideways at my box office, and notice that the pulsations accelerate.

It's all messy. Luckily it is well closed. I would think that I am a complete disaster. Well, my office is a mess itself. Forest always reminds me, but I never listen to him. I understand myself in my disorder, and that is something that nobody understands, not even those who know me well.

-Well, I think you have your uniform there - I say, breaking the silence that had formed. I think she's still digesting everything I've told her-. I'll be out waiting, to give you some more intimacy - she blushes at the word. I notice that I get excited at times.

_Stop. Stop. Don't scare her. Do you really want this impression to be taken from you on your first day?_

My breathing becomes more agitated. I need to get away ... or I don't respond to my actions. How can I lose my mind this way?

_She is a very attractive girl, yes. But she's your partner, remember. No sex._

-You have to ask for the key at reception, to Julia -I inform her while I run my hand through my hair. It's something I do when I'm nervous -. Anything you need, just give me a voice.

_My God..._

It's the first thing that comes to mind when Chris closes the door. I take a seat next to my uniform perfectly folded and ironed. If at first I had felt nervous and fearful, now ... excited.

_What a handsome man!_

How he looked at me with his big brown eyes. What a well sculpted body. He must spend enough hours in the gym. But I'm sure he's caught.

_And that's why he didn't look away?_

I deny in silence. Silly stuff. He's a work colleague. You can't think like that. What would others think if they know that there is something between us? Would we perform the same at work? I have to forget all this shit right away.

I see that they have left me two uniforms. The first is a police uniform to patrol the streets. It consists of a cap, a white button-down shirt with the R.P.D. Embroidery and a skirt. Wow, what comes to be the summer outfit. Maybe I can combine them with pants too.

I start looking at the other uniform. The war uniform, as I call it. They told me on the phone that they could customize it to my liking, and it has been. I told them I wanted it blue, with shoulder pads and a beret. Everything is perfect. It's time to try them on.

I blush at the thought that Chris is on the other side, waiting. I must not think about it anymore. I must behave like a professional. I unbutton my green shirt with enough parsimony while still thinking about everything that has happened since I arrived at the police station.

I am convinced that I won't have time to get bored. I could hear Wesker hurrying up to ours when I left. Without a doubt, it is what I need right now. I leave my shirt aside thinking that I should go buy underwear without fail. I still have to get several boxes, and among them are most of my bras and panties.

I take off my pants belt and pull them down. And finally, those high heels that are killing my feet. I am not very used to them, but I thought it necessary to be presentable my first day considering that I did not have the uniform yet.

I decide to start with the official uniform. I put the shirt on my arms and stretch it until it fits. I fit the shoulder pads so that they stay up to me and I observe myself without being able to avoid smiling.

_Look to you. You're a cop. _

The pants, gray, have only one button to fasten it and a belt. Thanks to it, I can adjust it perfectly to my waist. I consider myself in good shape, and I try to take care of my diet. I sit back on the wooden bench and put on my boots. I tie the knots to the laces and put on my beret.

I'm looking for a mirror where I can look at myself. I would like to observe the result. To my right I see a half-open door, and I decide to take a look. As soon as I push it, I check that it is a bathroom. There is no light, but I see several sinks. I activate the switch and the light is made.

I can't help smiling when I see the girl reflected in him. I'm ... awesome. It's the only word that comes out. I'm dazzling, as Dick would say. If he saw me now ... I deny immediately. I must not go around or I will spoil that moment.  
I take a full turn, and satisfied with the result, I return to the box office.

I sit down and I try on the other uniform. I look like a girl going shopping at the mall. I realize immediately that I will need comfortable shoes. That boots style doesn't fit anything with the skirt. After buttoning my shirt and putting on my skirt I go back to the bathroom to see how it fits.

Again, I am amazed. I still can't believe that I, who have escaped so many times from them, work at their service. I look sideways at the entrance door, which doesn't move. What if Chris sees that it takes a long time and decides to enter? I don't even want to think about it.

_Deep down, you want it._

No way. Here in the changing rooms? Come now! As quickly as I can, I take off this dress and wear the S.T.A.R.S. Without the beret I only reserve it for special occasions. It has brought me luck. Yes, I am a little superstitious. Relieved sigh. Nothing has happened. My mind is so twisted.

I open the door and the first thing I find is Chris leaning against the wall consulting his wristwatch. When he sees me, he smiles in relief and takes off from his place. His uniform, unlike mine, is formed by a green vest with a groove to carry a knife, from which a handle comes out, and a white shirt underneath.

-Everything OK? -he asks me in a worried tone of voice.

_He is a good guy._

-Perfect. It is time to return. The others will be wondering where we are.

\- Making steers - jokes while we get going.

-That was for the high school.

He laughs.

-Well, it can also be done at work.

_God, why just talking makes me nervous?_

\- Do you always carry the knife? -I ask to forget my devious thoughts.

-You never know when you're going to need it -he shrugs as we climb the stairs. I nod in silence. Suddenly, he stops when he reaches the top and looks at me decisively.

_And now that?_

Chris swallows hard. What he is going to say is costing him horrors. I see it in his face. Oh God. When suddenly...

-Jill, I want you to feel at home right from the start -he doesn't take his sweet gaze from me -. Being the only woman in the S.T.A.R.S. must be hard for you. I know you are uncomfortable. Anyway, I want to do everything possible to integrate you into this group of little males full of testosterone.

His comment makes me laugh. So macho full of testosterone. Yes, I think he could not explain it better. I'm used to working with both sexes alike, but at the moment of truth, What am I going to talk to them about? Gossip? Clothes? No, they will talk about girls, cars, sports and their "games". -Stop, or you'll make me laugh too -he says in a funny tone. Of course, sense of humor is not lacking.

When I finally get the laugh to leave my body rinsing my tears with my hands, I answer.

-You are very kind, Chris. It's precisely what I need.

-I'm convinced that others think the same as me. Barry helped me adapt. In addition - he winks - be the first woman in the S.T.A.R.S. from Raccoon City will have its advantage. It will open the door for more, mate.

-I hope so, mate.

He reaches out and I shake it with pleasure, getting drunk with his tempting touch. I don't know why, but it gives me the feeling that we have made a kind of pact.

My sense of protection is activated again. I think I am doing the right thing. Any new addition deserves the respect and admiration of others. We play life daily. And Jill is no exception. When we arrive at the S.T.A.R.S., I see that Wesker is quietly sitting at his table drinking something from a cup.

When he sees us, he gets up immediately and, although he has his sunglasses on, I know he is looking at me. I nod indicating that there is no problem. I take a seat and smile at Barry, who scrutinizes me with his eyes. How the old man knows me. It shows me ... different.

-Jill, this is going to be your table. You will share it with Richard Aiken. You already know that the two teams work at different times, and since you have a limited space ... we have to take advantage of it. You have no problem, right? -says Wesker, pointing to the one behind me. Jill denies. I give a little jerk.

_We will work back to back._

I can even notice how our eyes cross briefly across the screen off of her computer. Is she thinking the same as me? I don't think so.

-Irons has left you a little gift -the captain continues. I note that on the table are the gifts they give to all new members: a clock and a personalized mug with our name for the office.

-Well, thanks -Jill manages to say watching the cup. The members of the Bravo team have retired. It isn't their turn yet, and besides, such a crowd of people makes the room too hot. I see that Wesker keeps telling Jill things about her position, but I focus all my attention on Barry, who keeps looking at me.

Barry is my best friend. He knows me almost as if he were my father, and that is only a year ago that we addressed the word. He sits a little in his seat and brings his face to my computer to whisper. He doesn't want anyone else to know what he is going to tell me.

-She's really good looking… Don't you think? -he whispers looking at me with distrust from one side to the other.

It takes a few seconds to assimilate what he's telling me. I smile trying to distract the attetion. This time, as much as I tell him that he is the weatherman, he is not getting it right. Definitely not.

-I do not understand what you're talking about.

But I do know. Jill Our new and shrewd companion. Barry, thanks to his experience, is able to detect signals in women that I am not capable of. He has been married to Kate for about ten years, and has two girls whom I have seen several times. They are lovely, like their father.

-Come on, Chris -he leans a little more until his mouth is at the height of my ear. Out of the corner of my eye, I see Wesker watching us –Don't be silly. You like her. I haven't seen you look at a woman in the same way you have done with her.

-Are you calling me a flirt, old man?

We both laugh. Of course I am not every day with a different woman, but I do like to give myself some freedom from time to time. Every man needs it. I don't know, maybe I should focus a little more on work.


	3. Chapter 3

Here we are one more week! I bring you this third chapter in which we will get to know Jill a little more. Thank you very much for dedicating something of yours to read my story and I hope you are enjoying it

* * *

I can't beleive that a week has passed since I arrived in Raccoon City and I'm still here. I had many doubts the first two or three days. I wanted to leave, put land in between and return to my lonely home in New Orleans... to lament in silence. I'm used to it, but it isn't the same to feel it in a known place.

But all my plans were twisted when Chris and Barry saw me pick up all my things. They took me to the roof of the police station, where we had a long talk until late in the afternoon.

Our shift was from eight in the morning to four in the afternoon. When we were all quite happy because our day was over and it was up to the Bravo team to take action, a madness burst into me. I began to collect all my belongings at the watchful eye of Barry and Chris, who were chatting beside me about something Chris was going to do over the weekend.

-What are you doing, Jill? -Barry interrupts me screaming and approaching my side. I see that Chris crosses his arms with a frown.

-Picking up ... -I answer hurriedly, noticing that I blush as if I had been caught doing something wrong.

_Oh, God... _

-You get out? -Chris barks at me without thinking. His face shows the concern he feels for me. How cute. Even angry is perfect.

-Please, don't make it harder for me... -I mutter noticing that a lump in my throat. They're being so kind...

-No way! -exclaims Barry, holding my hands. Luckily everyone has already left. It would have been a somewhat unfortunate spectacle of witnessing. Chris, trying to maintain his composure, gets a little closer...

-Barry...

-What the hell, Chris! I won't let her go.

-You're a grumpy old man. How do you want her not to leave if you yell at her like that? -they both smile tense and Barry slowly lets go of my hands. A gesture of apology is shown on his face.

_They're behaving so well with me ... and I ... so impulsive._

-The S.T.A.R.S. are known for being a family that stays together in good and bad times -Barry says, looking at us alternately. Finally, he focuses his gaze on me -. So, young lady - she winks at me -, you're not going to get rid of Barry so easily.

I just smile. I wish it was so easy to explain what goes through my mind. They're strangers, who have known me since last week, and are already worried about me. Sometimes men are so adorable ... and sometimes I would love to kill them. But that is another story...

-That's better -Chris says, smiling back at me -. And now, what do you think if we get on the roof and chat?

And what do I tell them? I can't tell you the truth. Irons told me that all they wanted from me was my abilities. Would it be true? Aren't they carrying out an investigation like with my father and they are going to catch me too? I sleep with that doubt every day in the head.

I look at both. I know they're waiting for an answer. They won't be waiting forever. Finally, and against my instincts, I sit slowly and silently. I still don't know the police station very well, but the first day I walked around the whole building in order to identify the places where I was going to spend most of the time.

We walk the road in silence, even though Barry and Chris don't take my eyes off me. Mens. They're waiting for me to have a tantrum. But I'm not of those. I'm one of those who say things to the face without caring. With the truth ahead, always.

-I'm fine. Calm down –I say while I lean on a railing. They stand in front of me with arms crossed.

-Kate usually starts cleaning the house when we argue -Barry says, absently scratching his chin -. It's her way of escape. I know I should leave her alone until it passes, because she would be able to throw something at my head.

Chris smiles and denies silently. I know what you are thinking.

_Women and their stuff._

-Well, we're not here to talk about my wife - Barry continues without looking away -. Why do you want to leave?

I sigh with resignation noticing how the nerves begin to flow. I refuse to tell what goes through my head. I don't think they're the right people to treat it. But who? I don't have trusted friends with whom I can talk about my concerns and problems.

No one should know what goes through my head. Well, maybe a part yes. I don't have to go deeper. Only my father knows what I think. He's the only one I allow to know what goes through my mind. He always told me that this is what I need. It is true? Wouldn't it be better ... near him?

-It's something ... complicated. You wouldn't understand -I explain, turning around, resting my hands against the railing and looking at the horizon. I have a feeling that they won't stop until they get an answer.

-We have all the time in the world. But I'd rather get something in code before it rains again -says Chris, standing by my side. Our eyes meet a few seconds, and I get nervous. How does he get it?

Barry claps me on the shoulder and puts himself on the other side. Is he trying to intimidate me? Well, they won't get it. I'm not a person who is easily surprised. I sigh again closing my eyes for a moment.

_You alone have gotten into trouble._

I should have waited for everyone to have left, and so I would have avoided all this number. I have to use all my ingenuity to give them a reasonable explanation.

-I have the feeling that I don't fit in here ... It isn't the place I should be.

-Why do you think that? - Barry asks me while looking at me.

I'm starting to lose patience. I can't tell you what really happens to me. How would they react? Would they stop talking to me? Would they go tell Irons? They don't know me at all. They will judge me badly, I know.

-Look ...- I raise my hands from the railing and leave them in the air -. I shouldn't be here. That is all.

My tone sounds more edge than I would like, although I have been unbearable for two days. I know from the reaction of my mates. Barry frowns thoughtfully, and Chris' face is ... sad. Oh poor! He must be having such a bad time...

-If it's what you want ... -he tells me without altering his gesture -. Go and tell the captain that you are leaving. You will see how happy everyone is going to get.

And he strides along the metal staircase that communicates directly with the car parks. Barry doesn't know what to say. He looks at me and opens his mouth alternately to say something without result. I think he's as confused as Chris.

-Jill -his tone is worried -. I hope you don't regret what you do. Take some time. If at the end of this week you haven't changed your mind, I accept your decision. Think about it, okay?

Barry puts a hand on my shoulder and I give him a grateful look. Why has Chris not been as understanding as he? He has just left, and has not given me time to react. It will be age and experience. I watch my partner go down the stairs until he leaves.

I think, I think and I think ... and I'm made a complete mess.

That same night I was surprised to receive a message from Chris on the mobile.

_I'm so sorry, Jill. I know I was wrong to leave. Whatever you do, I support you, but I would like you to stay._

After reading it, I didn't know what to think. I am moved that everyone is so ... kind, friendly and adorable, even those of the Bravo team, which I rarely agree with. I must admit that I was very excited when all my colleagues (except Wesker) sent me friend requests on Facebook.

In addition, they have included me in a group that they have done on WhatsApp, and in which I laughed when Kenneth Sullivan, of the Bravo team, changed the title of the group. I used to pray as "The S.T.A.R.S. Supermen", and now "The S.T.A.R.S. supermen and the superwoman".

Immediately the messages of support for the name of the group followed, and the warm welcome they gave me and Richard. I must admit that I felt loved and respected by all. But I continued with my doubts, and refused to stick to something I wanted to get rid of.

Returning to Chris, I was thinking about what to write for a while. Should I reproach him for his childish attitude or thank him for caring for me? With trembling fingers, I searched through my contacts and started writing. When I sent it, I read it again.

_Don't worry Chris. I feel better after talking with you. I'll listen to Barry and I'm giving myself some time._

I look a little ... neutral, but I didn't know what to put. His answer doesn't wait.

_You do not know how much I rejoice. See you tomorrow at work._

And finally he adds a little face winking. I sigh relieved and I smile like a schoolgirl. But how silly I am! He's just a worried partner because you want to run away. The last thing I remember is that I thought that when I woke up that morning I was going to put the mood away ... and give me a chance.

In the tranquility of my apartment I finish placing some pictures around the living room. Yesterday afternoon all the boxes that remained in New Orleans arrived. I have already hung my clothes, ordered my shoes and decorated the living room to look like a habitable place.

He had a certain depressing air these days. Now, it has another color. It's Saturday, and I have a day off. The truth is that I appreciate it. I need to put some order in my apartment. I'll work hard until I have to fight again, if I remember correctly, it's Tuesday.

The truth is that I thought I was going to have to work from Monday to Sunday without rest, but since lately there isn't too much activity, and we can suffice with the troops we have, we can afford two days a week each member of S.T.A.R.S.

Of course, that means having to work the rest of the days without rest. Our schedule goes by months. This month, the Alpha team has to work in the morning, and the Bravo in the afternoon. Every month we rotate, and I don't even want to imagine the lack of control I will have when I have to go to the office at dawn.

I don't even want to think about it, but it's part of the routine. I guess the same thing will happen to others. I sigh relieved to place the last frame and I watch it.

_And to think that I wanted to leave..._

This week has helped me to meet my colleagues and get a little closer to the work I'm going to do. As Wesker told me, I take care of the rear. Come on, basically I have to make sure they don't catch us crapping our backs. As I also have some experience with the Delta Force in first aid, I take care to ensure that the kit is in perfect condition when it's necessary to use it.

I hope I never have to. I have liked them all very well, and I would be tormented to see how some of them fall into combat. It's part of our work. We accept the possibility of dying when we are part of this unit, but it's difficult to assimilate.

I decide to scrub the corridor that communicates with the bedroom and the bathroom. I need to activate to get warm. I pick up the bucket and mop in the hall itself and approach the bathroom. But first, I walk to my bedroom to check if I have any missed calls or messages.

They have only written in the group of S.T.A.R.S., especially the Alpha team. Barry, the first, has gone skating with his daughters to a skating rink in a nearby city. It's a very good father. He has told me about his daughters and how much he loves them. Barry is followed by Joseph, who is apparently playing pool with his cousin. He has even sent a photo.

_How good the buddies are having fun._

My heart starts to pound when I see that the next one he has commented is Chris.

_Fishing for the Arklays. I think it'll be a good day._

And he attaches a photo dressed in a green uniform and a hat. He's standing on a boat with a fishing rod in his hand. I blush to look at him. How good that outfit suits him! I can 't stop looking at him.

Forest Speyer comments on how lucky we are and how boring it's in the office. I smile as I read it and write too.

_Me doing the most boring thing in the world._

And soon there is an answer. It's Forest again.

_The most boring thing in the world? Spend an afternoon with Irons._

I can't help laughing when reading the comment. And I'm surprised by the impudence with which they do it. Wesker and Enrico are also in the group, and I don't know what they'll think by reading that. I prefer not to get wet just in case. While I think that, I see that Joseph has written.

_If I were on Facebook, I would click on like it. Hey, Speyer, I'm still waiting for my twenty dollars. I've won the bet._

I laugh when I read the first and I am completely intrigued with the second.

_A bet?_, I write. Maybe it's from some important basketball or rugby game that has been played and I missed it. Since I arrived in Raccoon, I barely have time to watch TV. I read in disbelief Joseph's answer.

_Yes, Forest and I made a bet when we arrived. I was convinced that the first woman to enter the S.T.A.R.S. would be in the Alpha team, and he in the Bravo. Obviously, I won thanks to you._

And he adds a smiley face. Wow, wow ... these men leave me more surprised every day. How desperate are they? Reading it has impacted me a bit, and my doubts arise again. How do I fit into all this? So, I see that Barry has written something.

_Ignore what these little children say, Jill. They are trying to be kind ... in their own way._

I smile. Barry, the wise voice of conscience. I think he's the only one who manages to keep all the little guys in both teams at bay. Forest answers:

_Thanks for calling me little boy, Barry. You know that the presence of a woman is always welcome. Being locked up with so many guys isn't cool. At least, we are glad for the day._

Well, it could have been worse. But then my heart starts to pound when I see that Chris has said something.

_Yes, and a lot. Jill brings the feminine touch to this gang of thugs._

I laugh while reading it. These guys sometimes are really funny. I still remember Joseph's jokes the other day while we ate something in the meeting room. I think it was a long time since I laughed like that. And he, with such a pleased audience, was feeling higher and higher.

_Come on, guys, enjoy the day._

I'm surprised to see that the one who has written that is neither more nor less than Captain Wesker himself. I think it's the first time I see him intervene in this kind of conversation.

_And he has added a face with glasses! That timely!_

I decide to put aside the conversation with my colleagues and get down to work. In just over ten minutes the bathroom floor and the hallway are completely wet. I sit on the couch and pick up the house's wireless phone to make a call.

I haven't talked to my father since the day I arrived. The poor man will be wondering where I get. And of course, as he can't call ... Thinking about Dick makes me sadder than I would like. I'm quite far, about five hundred kilometers, and I can't see him everything I would like.

But well, it's all about keeping me away from the bars. As my father says, there's enough with a Valentine in the bag. I look for the number in my wallet and leave it on the glass table. I dial it with trembling fingers and bring my headset to my ear. On the third tone, I hear that they pick up the other side.

\- New Orleans state prison. What I can help? -a man with boring tone speaks to me. Life in prison shouldn't be the most exciting thing in the world. Lucky me that others are in charge at the police station.

-Good afternoon. I would like to talk to Dick Valentine.

-Don't hang up.

The wait is eternal. I'm looking forward to hearing my father's voice on the other side. I miss him so much ... Since we've parted, I feel more alone than ever. I used to spend a lot of time without company, yes, but it wasn't the same. I knew I could count on Dick forever.

I still remember the time they took him ... in front of my eyes. A tear escapes me. Wow, I'm already with the sentimentalities again. I'm about to get on with the period. It was the worst moment of my life, even more than losing my mother.

_I would have liked to spend more time with her..._

When I was barely three years old, I lost her. I have few memories of her. What I do know is that I love the piano thanks to her. I look forward to my own piano in my living room. It comes to mind the first time she sat me in her arms in front of it. I was barely two years old...

-It was time you called me! -interrupts my thoughts the voice of my father on the other side. It almost startles me, and I can't help shedding more tears again.

-Hello, Dad -I can say with the voice taken.

-Are you all right, my dear? -he asks me worried.

-Yes ... I was just remembering mom, when she let me play the piano for the first time.

I know my father very well, and I know he's smiling although I can't see him. With him I have total confidence, and I tell him everything that goes through my head.

-You were dumbfounded listening to her. You have inherited his talent -this time it's my turn to smile -. Well, how about life for Raccoon City? Are you adapting?

-At the beginning it was really hard. Everything is very different here. I like my job, but ... I don't know ... I don't think I'm the right for this.

-Why? For being a Valentine? Look, if I'm here, it's because I made a mistake. Everyone says. I'm the best at this, but even the best fail – he laughs -. So it shouldn't be a problem.

-Dad, the police chief and my captain are aware of everything. They've been investigating, and I think they know more than they appear.

He keeps silent for a few seconds and he responds calmly.

-What did you expect? You are in the elite. They'll know absolutely everything about you. They weren't going to get their fingers getting someone we are interested in. Have you been told anything about it?

-Yes, they won't take charges against me. That the only thing they are looking for from me is my experience and my abilities.

-You see it? They don't care. You've been hired because that position was meant for you. Or you don't think the same, Jilly?

-I've to admit that I still have a hard time assuming it, but what I've seen for now I like. The only bad thing is that all my mates are men.

-Seriously? -says my father funny. What makes him so funny? -. You should be delighted to be the center of attention of all of them. Are they too old?

-More or less than my age ... Year up year down.

-And how about your boss?

-It's very serious and quite distant. But it's very professional. I only needed a few days to check.

-Well, at least he isn't martyring you much.

We both laugh. Sigh. How much I miss your spontaneity and your advice.

-You needed this change, honey -says Dick again -. You may not understand it yet, but I hope in the future you see how important it has been that you've found this work.

I don't know what to say. What would I like to be closer to him? What am I glad not to be behind bars? I feel a lump in my throat. If we had done things differently, if he had been more careful...

And aren't you really happy to have received that training? It has been very useful in the Delta Force and in daily life.

True. I'm able to open locks in just under twenty seconds with two hairpins, and I can even walk without noise. In my previous position they were amazed at my abilities. But, of course, they didn't investigate me. Irons yes.

-I miss you, dad...

-Me too, my baby. But I still have a good season here -he sighs with resignation. How I hate this whole situation. I want to scream. There's no firm sentence yet, but my lawyer does not believe the resolution is serious.

I know he says it to calm me down, but something in his tone tells me he has his doubts. Hopefully your prayers will be heard and all this won't be long.

-Well, Jilly, it's been five minutes. They're coming for me -my father says.

-I'll try to see you as soon as possible, dad. I love you.

-I love you too.

I leave the phone at the top of the table slowly and settle on the couch. Talking with Dick has left me a little calmer. He doesn't have any doubts about me. I didn't want to tell him about my little cowardice attack earlier this week because he had been scolding me all along.

I think it was what I needed. It has reassured me about my doubts at work and my colleagues. I have to take it easy and move on. It's what my father wants ... and me. I must do it for both of us. I look at the piano again and a smile is drawn on my lips.

_And now ... some music!_

* * *

Maybe there are some mistakes, and I apologize because you already know that English isn't my mother tongue.

**Evolution-500.** Thank you very much for your comment. If I tell you the truth, I think there's a problem with the website because in the document in which I usually write I use quotation marks, and when I upload it, some of them put them on and others don't. I tried to fix it, but when I change it, it leaves it just the way it was. I will try to find a way to fix it!


	4. Chapter 4

Hi again! I hope everything goes well. Here I bring you the next chapter of my story, a chapter ... horny. There is a lot of explicit and sexual content, so if you don't feel like reading it I recommend you wait another week.

I hope you enjoy it as much as I did.

See you!

* * *

I don't know how many drinks I have on me. Four? Five? It doesn't matter. The most important thing is that I'm having a great time. And best of all, tomorrow I have the day off. I can do whatever I want. I laugh at the thought. I feel really good... Hungry since Elliot wrote to me on WhatsApp.

He had met that night with Jessica Crackford from the Department of Children Crimes. What he doesn't know is that it's not the first time I've met Jessica. That woman has already hinted at me on more occasions, although we've been together just a couple of times.

The truth is that I don't regret it. Whenever I make these games I have fun, and a lot. I don't think she's the woman of my dreams, but it isn't bad to release tensions. I don't know why. When I find myself depressed, sad or unmotivated, I really like doing this kind of thing.

It's ... my way to disconnect. Let's say it like that. Barry, who knows some of my outings, doesn't share the way I see this way of relaxing. Not that I'm addicted to sex, I can live without it for a while. But sometimes my body asks me for more, and I don't deprive myself of it.

So there I am, having drinks with Jessica and Elliot in his apartment while we chat animatedly. We talk about everything about work, about how demanding and exhausting it can be sometimes. I take a sip of my drink while listening to Elliot, who is giving his opinion on how bad Irons manages all the things while playing with Jessica's hair between his fingers.

This whole situation is getting me horny. Knowing that this woman is going to play with us one moment to another is really pleasurable. I watch them carefully ... and they seem to want the same. I unbutton a pair of shirt buttons. The heat begins to be overwhelming. Outside, I hear how it rains.

-You know what I say? -I comment as I leave the drink on the table and I continue the thread of the conversation -. If Irons were a worthy boss, he wouldn't go crap all day beyond where he goes. He isn't a man.

-Yeah, man! - Elliot shrieks before hitting my hands. Luckily it's a house quite far from civilization and we can make the noise we want.

-The other day he kept looking at my ass -Jessica says with a small smile -. And you know what I said? You can look but you can't touch.

The three of us laughed out loud, wallowing on the comfortable sofa. There's no Raccoon City policeman who doesn't laugh at him at one time or another. It's what a disgusting asshole like him has to be. Elliot suddenly becomes serious and looks with desire at Jessica, who doesn't miss anything.

-But we can touch you, right? -asks Elliot, bringing her face closer to Jessica's. Suddenly, she bites his lip playful. I feel the heat rise again through my body.

-Everything you want.

And then, she sits on my knees and throws her arms over me. Her mouth looks for mine and finds it immediately. Our tongues play with gentle movements. Beside me I notice how Elliot is taking off his shirt. I close my eyes with Jessica's mouth still in mine. What an exciting feeling.

She pulls a little away from me and kisses Elliot again as she unbuttons my shirt. I finish taking it off and run my hands down Jessica's hips while she keeps kissing Elliot. I put my hands on his tight ass, and my body is already burning.

_What I would do with that ass..._

Jessica and Elliot get up, and I do the same. I place my naked chest on Jessica's back and my erection in her ass. Ugh, how horny I'm, please. I pull her hair a little and I kiss her neck with care. She starts moaning with pleasure. She loves what I'm doing.

-Well, Chris ... I love how hard-on you are -she murmurs into my ear, throwing her neck back, making it more accessible to my mouth.

-Everything for you, baby -I whisper, running my tongue across her neck.

Elliot has taken off his shirt and massaged her breasts with both hands. Jessica passes her hand through her pants through Elliot's package, which is just as excited as me. How can a woman drive us crazy in a second? It's wonderful.

Jessica pulls away from us, and pushes us against the couch. With a mischievous smile she slowly removes her bra and drops it to the ground while I was her carefully. God, what big breasts. Her nipples are hard. I want them inside my mouth.

Jessica sits on Elliot's legs, and while he takes off his pants I grab one of Jessica's nipples and I sucks it again and again. I nibble it. I enjoy its taste, its touch. It drives me crazy.

I let Elliot take care of her a little too. I get up from the couch and take off my pants while watching them kiss. Jessica opens Elliot's pant fly and stimulates his erect penis. Both groan with pleasure. It's very morbid.

Jessica looks at me and smiles before pulling my briefs down. I bite my lip. How I like hot girls. I get a little closer to her and she puts my penis in her mouth. Oh, what a glorious feeling! She passes her tongue through my erection slowly, savoring it.

Her tongue reaches my glans, and she sucks it hard. What a pleasure! I'm in the maximum state of excitement. Elliot passes his hand under Jessica's skirt and touches her genitals. And then, she increases the pace of fellatio, and while doing so, she masturbates me.

-Ugh, baby, how do you put me... -I exclaim as I close my eyes and groan in pleasure.

She plays with my testicles a little and takes my penis out of my mouth. I'm about to cum, and I don't want to do it in her mouth. I want to do it inside her. Now it's Elliot's turn. While Jessica kisses him, I put a hand under her skirt until I reach her ass.

She wears a thong. That makes me even more horny. I get a little closer and I rub my penis by his cheeks. He seems to like that. I smile and Elliot pulls away from Jessica before pulling her skirt and thong off.

-You're spectacular, honey ... - Elliot growls before sucking her nipples.

Jessica groans again when she feels the contact of my penis in her ass. Ugh, I want to penetrate her now. I'm looking forward. Elliot sits Jessica on the couch and we both stand by her side. I massage Jessica's breasts while I say hot things to her ear, and Elliot introduces several fingers into her clit. I love these games.

-You're more than ready, baby ... You're very wet -says Elliot, increasing the intensity of masturbation.

I leave them kissing and I bend down to take the condoms out of my pants pocket. I pass one to Elliot and I keep the other.

-You take the pill, right? - I ask Jessica while I put on the condom.

-Of course ... -answering looking forward to both of us.

-We will use it as a precaution -says Elliot, putting a strand behind his ear -. Who do you want to fuck you first?

-Chris.

I approach the sofa and take Jessica's legs. I put them on my shoulders and make it open to the fullest. How I like this vision. I run my fingers through her wet sex and I go crazy. We have put her in that way, and it's time to give ourselves pleasure.

-Open your legs -I order, looking at her urgently. I need to make love to her -. When I finish, Elliot will get laid to you immediately, and I will stimulate your breasts. What do you say?

-I'm looking forward to it -Jessica replies almost pleadingly.

When she's wide open, I insert my penis into her vagina, and it enters without problems. Oh, how comfortable I'm there. And I start ramming hard. One ... two ... three ... Jessica screams in pleasure ... four ... five ... six ... I think of Jill.

_Let's go..._

Seven... Eight... Nine... I notice that I am about to cum... Ten... Eleven... Twelve... And then, like a hurricane, I feel I reach the climax. Jessica stands still on the couch. She has reached orgasm too. I smile satisfied and let Elliot take my place.

He looks completely excited. He places Jessica's legs at waist level, and he begins to penetrate her with energy. I watch it all while I play with Jessica's nipples. The screams and gasps come to me and horny me again. I'm a little exhausted, but I wouldn't mind to get laid again.

After a few more insights, Elliot drops on the couch next to Jessica. The three of us observe each other in silence, but with our eyes we say it all. It's been spectacular. It's the second time I do a trio. The first time was with two women, and I couldn't get out of my joy.

Then, I think again about Jill, about ... what I wish she was here instead of Jessica. Why do I think about that? I don't know, but I feel that I would be happier. I put my hand to my drink, which still has some liquid, and I drink it all.

None say anything. We just look at each other ... wanting more. I take a kleenex and take off my condom before throwing it in a plastic bag on the table. Elliot repeats my action, and then, I feel a whip in the ass. I turn, and observe Jessica's mischievous smile, which licks her lips after drinking from her glass.

_So you want to keep playing ... Very good._

Elliot is as surprised as I'm, but our gaze is pure necessity. I approach Jessica and kiss her effusively. I observe that Elliot is looking for something in the pockets of his pants. I rub Jessica's vagina with my member.

My friend is again harder than a stone. How I like naughty women. Elliot joins and I see that he has two condoms. We smile as he sits on Jessica's other side and kisses her neck. We are very excited all three again.

-Let's go for the second assault, baby... -I whisper in her ear as she moans.

-In the room we will be more comfortable- says Elliot, withdrawing from our toy. Our eyes meet again, and I understand what he wants to tell me.

Without waiting for it, I take Jessica by the legs and climb her on my shoulder. I start walking towards the room with her in tow and Elliot behind us. I open the door with a jerk and I release Jessica in bed. What a spectacular view. Naked, she's waiting for us.

-And now, what do we do with you? -asks Elliot fiercely, sitting on the bed. I stand on the other side, quite nervous. I want action.

-Everything you want...

And without further ado, he grabs our penises and masturbates us. Oh, what a delicious feeling! I close my eyes while my body trembles with pleasure. Then, Jessica stops and tells us to sit together. Elliot and I approached. I'm getting horny every time.

Then, Jessica puts both cocks in her mouth. Both! Elliot and I looked surprised. God, how fierce she's. She has put my whole body on end. If she goes on like this for another minute, I'm going to cum. We help a little and we are getting out and getting in at a good pace.

I know I'm about, and I stop. Elliot does too. He passes me a condom, I take it and put it on. I would never have imagined that I would like to do these things. I'm more than duets than trio, but I can't deny that I'm enjoying a lot.

-What do you think if the good Elliot penetrates you in the front and I behind? -I murmur without being able to avoid desire.

-I'd love to -Jessica replies, getting on all fours on the bed.

Elliot gets under Jessica and she leans a little more so we can have more access to her. I slowly introduce my member through her anus and fiddle with my fingers through her ass. I had not had anal sex for so long ... and I need it. I'm anxious.

-We'll increase the rhythm and intensity -I say completely out of me -. If you want to stop just say it, okay?

By the way she nods, I know she won't stop it. I love it. I spank her ass and start to move her hips slowly... One... two... I go back to give her another spank ... Three... Four... I increase the pace a bit. Five... Jessica starts screaming with pleasure...

I close my eyes, and letting go, I increase the rate of penetrations. Jessica screams louder. I like ... I'm about to cum. I think about Jill again, and imagine that she's the one there, enjoying my pleasure. Then, Jessica's body arches and drops over Elliot, who emits a hoarse growl of pleasure.

And the next to succumb to such pleasure is me. I drop on the bed, exhausted. A smile of satisfaction is drawn on my face. Tonight I'll sleep like a king.

Blessed day off.


	5. Chapter 5

Greetings to all my readers! I hope you liked the previous chapter, because the truth is that this kind of scenes are those ones that I like to describe the most.

In this chapter I have included one of my passions: basketball. I hope you like this introduction. We continue!

* * *

I park my car in one of the places reserved for the S.T.A.R.S., and I see another vehicle stopping by my side. When I look, I see that it's Chris, and my heart beats faster. I haven't seen him for two days... and oh ... he's splendid even though it's almost eight in the morning.

He greets me with his hand while he takes off his belt, and I return it with a smile. I get out of my car and I decide to wait for him. It's the least I can ... and I want to do.

-I thought they paid better in the Delta Force -he says with a grinning smile approaching me.

This week I've been getting to know all my mates little by little, and I've been telling them about me. In addition, that dinner we made as welcome was useful for me to feel the center of everyone's attention with Richard. Now that I know them a little more, I know they are good guys.

-Yeah, well, with all the expenses there are: rent, food, clothes, child ... -I comment with a shrug.

Chris's face is a poem upon hearing the latest. I can't help laughing out loud when I see his face. I lean on my car without being able to stop laughing. I think this time I've worn.

-Hey, it was a joke -I say giving him an affectionate punch in the shoulder.

\- Fuck, for a moment...

-Am I really such a good actress?

-I promise -he confesses a little more relaxed and crossing his fingers -. How was your weekend? I haven't seen you since Friday.

-That's right -we started walking to the office. We don't want Wesker to call our attention for being late -. The truth is that I've been quite bored. I don't know much about the city yet, and I didn't know what to do. I have basically dedicated myself to putting some order in my house.

-I'm sorry... -he says with a grimace of disgust. He seems to really feel it. He remains silent for a while, as if he were meditating something, but he still says nothing. When we get to the lobby, he talks to me again -. If I had known, I would have invited you for a ride.

I'm going to answer, but then I realize that he stares at a woman who passes by our side with a stack of papers under her arm. They both look at each other and smile. When she passes by, Chris turns his head and stares at her ass. Yes, that cop's butt!

_Wow, wow... There's something. They almost eat each other up with their eyes. Although I don't know, that girl looked like a... dirty-minded_.

-Flirting at work? I whisper in his ear making him come back. Chris looks at me surprised.

-What do you mean?

-That we're going to be late -I tell him losing my temper a little.

I don't know why, but I feel... jealous. Thinking what that woman has been able to do with Chris... Ugh, my hair gets on end. I walk with fast strides and I leave my partner behind in a heartbeat.

_Darling, Chris isn't your boyfriend. He's just your work colleague. He can go with whoever he wants._

I don't look back. I don't want to talk about it. I try to go as fast as possible if I want to avoid it until lunch time at least. The F.B.I. seems to have a clue about the guys we've been chasing for a while, and that may keep us busy all morning.

I open the door with a jerk and I see that almost everyone is already there. The only one missing is the captain. Well, mister punctual miss for the first time. I see Barry talk to Joseph and Brad in front of Wesker's table. When they see me, the three look at me, and I smile at them.

-How are you guys? -I greet them leaving my stuff on my desk. Between Richard and I we have it totally busy.

-Hello Jill -Joseph says animatedly as I approach him -.I was updating Barry and Brad on a case we have pending.

-What is it about? –I'm interested in the moment the door opens, and Chris appears.

He has tight lips. Our eyes meet for a second, enough to realize that I may have been out of line. Chris is an adult, he can go with whoever he wants. But the idea that they hurt him produces me... fear. Barry sees our eyes and knows something happens.

-A few days ago, they set fire to a place in the center of Raccoon -says Joseph without hearing anything -. It's thought that there may be some rivalry between the owners.

-Well, were there any injuries? -I ask curiously. Envy is so bad...

-Fortunately, no -Barry replies scratching the knob -. According to the R.P.D., the fire occurred in the morning, when no one was there. They have questioned the owners, but none of them let on.

-Surely they want to collect the insurance -Brad says, sipping his coffee.

-I think it's unlikely -Chris contradicts him, passing by my side and giving me a shoulder. I frown.

What was that? If he wants to provoke me, he'll achieve it with that attitude of a small child. Although I'm doing exactly the same. If he's going to look for me, he'll find me... and I can be very unbearable. He already knows how I behave when I'm in a bad mood.

-It looks more like an account adjustment- Chris continues, leaning a hand on Wesker's desk -. There're comments that suggest they didn't get along too well.

-I like to see what you're so active -the captain interrupts us after closing the office door.

We know that the talk has come to an end. We each went to our tables, but not before sharing another look with Chris. Is he furious? Angry? I don't know. But it's not that bad, is it? Maybe I should talk to him and clarify the situation. We'll be working side by side... and I wouldn't like to go back to the beginning.

-Well, guys, I come from talking to Irons -the captain announces in his usual relaxed tone. I love his professionalism -. The S.T.A.R.S. are organizing a kind of basketball championship - I observe the gesture of my teammates, and I think it's the same as mine: surprise -. They want to encourage cooperation and teamwork. Currently, there are six teams registered telling us. The S.T.A.R.S. will pay all the trips we make.

We all remain silent without even understanding what's happening. If we don't have enough with our daily problems, now we have to form a basketball team? In order to work in a team? We already do that daily...

-The money we raise will go to a charitable cause -Wesker continues, leaning on his desk -. Needless to say, I hope you all commit as I have done.

And I think the latter was saying for me. This is a litmus test. Nobody knows, but when I went to high school, I played on the home team, and the truth is that I can defend myself a little.

-We'll use the facilities of the police station to train. The schedule will have to be agreed with the Bravo, but I imagine that some days we'll train for a while in the morning, and others in the afternoon. When we play, we'll do it in the pavilion of the city, which has greater capacity. Any questions?

Chris raises his hand.

-Do we really have to do it? It's not that I don't like basketball, but ... -he thinks with his face still marked by surprise. I seat in silence. It's ridiculous.

-Chris, believe it or not, I'm not very attracted to the idea either -Wesker replies, adjusting his sunglasses -. But Irons has insisted a lot on it, and I couldn't refuse.

He takes out a folded paper and pass it to Barry. While I watch him take a look, the captain keeps talking:

-Put next to your name the number you would like to have. Bravo Team has already chosen, so there are less available. Regarding the positions, we'll define them as we train.

-When will the first game be? - Brad asks very scared. Chris looks at me and we smile. Brad the hen in its purest form. Will he mean with that smile that he has forgotten the mishap?

-I'm sure it'll be at the end of February, beginning of March. We have more than a month ahead to try to form a team in conditions.

\- And which cities will we go to? - I turn to look at Joseph, who is the one who has spoken.

-For the moment, Salt Lake City, Augusta, Denver, Washington and Portland -Wesker crosses his arms and watches us closely.

I sigh with resignation. If there's no other choice... Chris frowns at the paper and fiddles with a pen in his hands.

_Who was that pen ..._

I deny in silence. Stop. Are you pissed off with him or not? The one who has become jealous has been me ... not him. If the situation had been the opposite, I would be very pissed off, and I wouldn't even speak to him. I can't get my mind off the image of when I was watching that woman's ass.

Suddenly, Chris turns and hands me the paper. Our fingers touch a few moments, and I notice how a cramp runs through my body. He seems to feel the same, since he has become completely rigid. I turn around quickly and pretend to look at the paper while I blush.

_I look like a schoolgirl instead of a made and right woman. Behave._

I look for my name without much encouragement and find it almost at the end of the page. But before writing anything, I decide to browse a bit. I want to know what numbers the others have taken to get an idea.

Aiken, Richard 17

Burton, Barry 25

Dewey, Edward 99

Frost, Joseph

Marini, Enrico 5

Redfield, Chris 21

Speyer, Forest 23

Sullivan, Kenneth 11

Valentine, Jill

Vickers, Brad

Wesker, Albert 0

I read the indecisive list again. There're so many numbers ... Seven is my favorite number. It's the one he used when I played ... and it isn't caught. I think about it for a few seconds, and I decide to innovate a bit. As I'm the first woman to reach the S.T.A.R.S. from Raccoon City ... my number is one.

I scribble it next to my name and pass the document to Joseph. One less thing to deal with today. Next.

It's in the afternoon, and it's raining cats and dogs outside. We've met at five to do the first training, or what is the same, the first time I'm going to make a fool of myself in front of my mates. I'm completely sure of the plan in which they'll come: macho willing to show off to a lady and show the others who is the best.

I roll my eyes as I adjust my shorts. When we play at home, our uniform is white, and when we do it outside, light blue. We don't have them yet. They have to give them our names and numbers. Wesker says we may have them the following week.

When I arrived at the locker room, I was surprised to see that we had each left a shirt and pants with our name so we could train. The shirt is white, with the symbol of the S.T.A.R.S. engraved on the chest and our surname on the back.

Wesker has given us a break to have a drink before meeting with the Bravo team to train a little. Today will be something soft, according to him. We should have already gone home... but here we are the Alpha. I take a ball on one of the sides and throw it away.

It's perfect. It boots gently and without jerking. Our high school coach taught us the importance of having the ball enough pressure to roll it in conditions. I stand on the free throw line and look at the basket. It's at an approximate height of two and a half meters.

With my one sixty-five I will be able to do just a little. When I played, I wasn't particularly characterized as an excellent shooter. Mine were the passes and thefts. I kick the ball over the line and prepare to take a free kick. I throw the ball... It doesn't touch the hoop.

I shake my head in silence. Luckily there are no spectators. I run to the ball and catch it in the air. I think I should first get hold of him before I start pulling like crazy. I throw it again and again while jogging and exchanging hands. Nor does anyone know, but I'm ambidextrous.

I stop and pass the ball down my back. That gesture my coach loved a lot. And then I throw the ball between my legs. Well, it seems that after all I haven't lost my touch. I run to the basket and rise. I leave a nice tray.

I pick up the ball again and move away a little from the basket. Jump and throw... and fail. But at least I've touched hoop. All right. I run back to the ball, and just catch it, throw. It enters clean. I smile. My wrist is already activating. I get on the line of three.

I've never been good at this kind of throwing, but I know that I should practice as much as I can if I want to help the team. I rise and throw the moment I hear the door open. I look sideways and see how the shot enters without touching the ring. I know that many eyes look at me, and I blush.

-Hey, guys, we're going to have competition -says Forest as he approaches me and clashes my hand -. That's it, Valentine.

I smile at him. I watch him dribble as I approach the rest of the team. I place myself in a free place next to Richard, whom I greet with vigor. We're the newbies, and the rest just seeks to impress us. Wesker stands before us to explain what we're going to do. He has a small blackboard in the hand shaped like a basketball court.

-Well, guys, it was a relief to see you all here -there is a general smile -. As you know, in basketball only five players can play at a time per team. Therefore, there're five posts - uncover the pen and write on the board -. Point guard, small forward, forward, power forward and center. Today we're going to define our positions. Another day we will fully enter the rules. Any questions?

Chris, as usually, raises his hand. From Wesker's smile, I guess he expected it.

-Who will be the coach?

-I will supervise all the training we do -explains the captain, leaving the material on the ground -. But the coach will be Chief Irons.

I'm speechless. What? Is that pig going to give us orders without having a clue about this? Not that I imagined that a professional would come to teach him. But let's be logical, for God's sake.

_I'd rather receive orders from Wesker than from that scoundrel._

We all remained silent. We're still assimilating the news. The captain, realizing it, attracts our attention with some claps. We all look at him again, and he smiles as if he were a shark himself.

-Well, Enrico and I have thought of doing a series of tests to see which position you would fit in better -Wesker remarks to calm down again. The ease with which he passes from the joke to seriousness is incredible -. First, you'll shoot from several positions. Second, you'll try to catch as many rebounds as you can. Third, you'll try to assist your partner while they defend you. And fourth, one on one against three randomly chosen teammates. What do you think?

No one comments anything. The news has been a low blow that absolutely nobody expected. Will that bastard want to strut a little so that people vote for him as the next mayor? Chris was telling me during the welcome dinner that the police chief had the ambition to be the mayor of the city.

Only then did I understand the sweet gestures I made when referring to Raccoon City. Crazy, crazy at all.

Wesker volunteers to be the first to take action. The expectation grows. Enrico gets up and takes a notebook that is on the ground to qualify, for sure, the performance of my captain. Wesker catches the ball and runs like a bullet towards the basket.

And almost without blinking, he sinks it in. I'm speechless. I only hear timid applause from some of the Alpha team members. The captain goes on this occasion to the line of three, rises, pulls ... and scores. More applauses. He runs to the other side and, turning, throws a basket. Neither rubs the hoop.

My God… I had no idea the captain was so good. I think everyone is as surprised as I'm. Enrico's voice bursts loudly into the silent pavilion.

-Richard, Joseph, throw to fail so that Captain Wesker can catch the rebounds -the captain of the Bravo team tells them calmly. I see that Wesker throws a ball at Richard and another at Joseph.

Joseph throws the first, touches the hoop, and Wesker catches it without disheveled. Richard, from the other side, throws. The ball touches the ring and the captain catches it again on the fly. I didn't imagine that it could have such quality. It's amazing to see him.

With only one ball in play, it is the turn of the passes. Richard defends. He extends his arms to the captain so he can't pass it to the other side, but, without anyone waiting for him, the ball rises in the air and Joseph catches it on the flight before crushing the hoop.

Many cheer the action, and I clap loudly. They had hidden all their cards. As I watch Richard and Joseph exchange positions, I look at Chris, who smiles a little tense. Is he nervous? The truth is that it doesn't seem so.

Wesker gets rid of Joseph very easily in my sight and passes it to Richard, who leaves a tray.

-Jill, go with them to defend the attack -Enrico orders me with a smile, as if wanting to cheer me up.

His ad catches me by surprise and it scares me. Ugh, I don't want to go. My legs shake as if they were jelly. But using all my temper I try to get up and head towards the basket. I don't look back, although I know that all eyes are on me.

Wesker smiles when I go by his side, and tells me that I'm the first. I swallow with a lot of difficulty. The defense gives me better than the attack, and seen what I've seen, I'm fearing.

\- If in twenty-four seconds I don't shoot, it'll mean that you haven't taken off from me. Come on.

The captain dribbles the ball with his right, which means that almost all his attacks are going to come by that band. I extend one arm horizontally and put another in front of his face to annoy him. Wesker runs to the right and I follow him. He enters the area a bit, but I have the area well covered and he doesn't advance much.

Enrico yells that he has fifteen seconds left. Wesker runs to me and I stay in my place with my arms raised. His elbow hits my right arm and I fall to the ground after the impact. I give myself a great ass that hurts even in the deepest. But what surprises me is that the captain has managed to score.

-Are yoy OK? -he asks me while he helps me to get up. I nod in silence and bring my hand to my aching butt. I won't be able to sit in a while -. Good defense, although you have lacked intensity.

Intensity? But I've given everything to stop it. And I've achieved it in a way. Also, I remember I was out of the semicircle, and it would have been attack. I think to tell him, but I decide to shut up better. I don't want to screw up. I wish Joseph luck with my eyes and I watch the exercise.

Joseph lets Wesker into the area without too much difficulty, who scores with a hook. I deny in silence. Joseph isn't a good defender after all... And Richard... more of them. I observe how the captain makes no comment like he did with me. I'm glad.

The captain smiles satisfied as we return with the others. All three are soaked in sweat. I'm also going to have to sweat the fat drop. The worst remains, when I have to go out alone.

-How's it going? -Wesker asks Enrico before observing the annotations

-Excellent, captain. You would be a good power forward -Enrico says, scratching his head absently.

-I will stay in the position of four -he affirms writing down something -. Although sometimes I'll play as three.

Some raise an eyebrow without understanding anything about what they're talking about. I, by the words of my coach, know what they're talking about. I'm sure that all this will be explained later. The next to do the exercises is Enrico himself who, although not as dazzling as Wesker, doesn't do it completely wrong. He's also assigned the position of four, although sometimes he will also serve as center.

They call Brad Vickers, who trembles from top to bottom. I see how Barry, Chris and Joseph laugh when they see him... and I pity him. Poor Brad. Even if it's a scumbag, I'm sorry. We'll never understand how he got the job. Yes, he's a very good computer, a decent pilot, but for everything else... a complete disaster.

The poor man doesn't get any right. He doesn't reach the hoop, he misses the rebounds and he doesn't connect the passes with Ken and Barry. Wesker calls me to defend Brad's shot. I approach slowly again to stand in front of my scared partner. I'm confused. I let you write down? I defend well?

I decide not to try hard, but if he makes it easy... I won't let him in. Brad dribbles the ball with his right hand... and it escapes. Patience, sir. Brad manages to catch it, but before he knows it, I reach in and keep the ball.

_I told you. If you made it easy for me, I wasn't going to miss the opportunity. _

I walk away from him with a gesture of apology. Poor. His face is taken by horror. Ken takes my place and I stand next to Joseph, who whispers:

-I hope they put him in the ball booth ... Although I think he doesn't work for that.

We smile widely, but I immediately send him to shut up because the captains are watching us. Ken, very easily, blocks Brad's attempt at shooting. His size helps a lot. The four of us return with our partners, and I hear Wesker simply say:

-Shooting guard.

They leave some more of the Bravo team, and it's Barry's turn. I watch each of his performances carefully applauding when he does it right. Finally, Barry is assigned to the power forward position. I'm realizing that almost everyone is going four or five... I don't know if that will be good.

Only Chris and I remain. First he comes out, and I swallow hard with difficulty. He moves with great grace, as if he wanted to show others that he also knows how to do it well. Men ... They just want to impress. He throws three shots in the basket, and hits them all. But the most impressive was the mate he made that left us all with our mouths open.

Barry and I went out to throw in the basket and take the rebounds. He captures them all without problems. And then, it's time for assists. I defend first, and Barry waits for the pass. I won't make it easy. I try to show a challenging look, to show him that I'm not going to give him a centimeter.

He tries to pass the ball to the left, but I have the area well covered. Barry doesn't move. That's good. And then, he moves a little to the right. I go ahead, but I leave a small gap and Chris takes the opportunity to give him the pass. Shit. I've failed.

Barry exchanges his position with me. Barry is a little taller than Chris, and he'll have a hard time overcoming it. I wait and wait. But Chris doesn't decide. Then, I run to where they are and make a block. Chris goes through my right and I follow him. He gives me the pass and I return it to him in the air. With one hand, he grabs it and pushes it in.

Amazing. We simply understood each other with our eyes. He and Barry smile at me, but the captain's face is quite serious. I know I have messed it up ... but I want to show my cards. Wesker volunteers for one on one with Chris, and I and Barry are next.

We stand aside watching what happens on the court. Suddenly, Barry's voice catches my attention:

-I can feel the tension between you two -he mutters almost without speaking. Wesker isn't making it easy for Chris.

-Why are you saying that?

-You argued for something.

I run out of speech. Does he know Chris so much as to know about our jealousy? Well, my jealousy rather. For a few seconds I say nothing, and I see how Chris pulls, but fails.

-Are you a sentimental advisor or something like that?

Barry laughs.

-No, it's just ... I want there to be good vibes.

But I think it means something else. I don't know because it's my turn. Well, let's see what you are capable of, Mr. Redfield. I'm back in front ... and he smiles ... and I don't like anything. What will he be up to? I must concentrate. Chris, boot, boot and boot the ball, but he doesn't move.

What the hell is he doing? He's just trying to mislead me. When there are five seconds left, he runs, and I go with my back to the basket. Then, he puts an arm around my waist and we rise. He shoots in the basket, but I don't know if he scores because we fall to the side. Chris falls on me ... and I see the desire in his eyes.

I swallow with difficulty. Won't he go... to kiss me? But then, he pulls away and shakes my hand to help me. His contact leaves me electrified again. Why is it always the same? This man ... is driving me crazy. Barry is going to defend now. Since he's Chris's friend, he makes it easy for him.

Wesker tells Chris that he will play three. Always. And then, it's my turn. I have luxury spectators: Chris, Barry and Wesker, who are going to stay to do one on one. I approach the three-point zone and look at the basket. I run like a demoniac and leave a pretty tray.

-Smart ... and elegant -says the captain as if he were talking about the weather.

I go to the free throw line. I rise and throw, but I can't score. I approach the three point line. Chris is behind me. I can almost feel his breath on the back of my neck. Why haven't I gone the other way? I shot ... and it falls short. First ridiculous of my staging.

Wesker and Barry throw in the basket so I can catch the rebounds. With a lot of work, I get them. I have trouble catching them in the air. And one of the moments I was waiting for comes. The assistants. Barry defends first, and then Chris will. Barry smiles at me. I think he'll make it easy for me.

I bounce the ball between my legs, which creates a general murmur. Point for the rookie. Chris shifts to the left, and I see it. Then, I pass the ball down my back and throw it at him. Everyone shouts excitedly. Chris throws a basket and scores.

I can still hear how some of my mates praise my feat. Barry claps me on the shoulder... and I smile at him. Well, it's Chris's turn. He extends his arms and covers all the areas through which the ball can pass ... All but one. His legs are wide open, and I see that Barry runs to the basket.

I pass the ball between Chris's legs and reaches Barry. New shouts of joy. Surely nobody expected it. Point two for the girl. I can see how Chris's face is surprised ... very surprised. It's time one by one. Wesker is very hard on defense, and forces me to throw very badly.

Barry stands in front of me. I advance with the ball to the basket. I go to the right, but at the last moment I change to the left ... and Barry sits on the floor. I stop the attack immediately. I help him to stand up to the laughter of all my mates. I blush.

-Come on, calm down -Barry encourages me smiling -. They are things that happen.

-I'm so sorry, Barry -I apologize, my head down. He claps me and sits next to Wesker. Then, I see Chris approaching.

I swallow with difficulty. I still have in mind what happened when we did his one on one, and the way he put his arm down my hip and how we fell ... they cause me horny. I look into his eyes. It doesn't seem to show any emotion. Should I get into his game?

I bounce the ball with the right. I observe my possibilities. I can take to the right, and at the last moment, turn left ... Well, I'll do that. I run to the right, and he follows me. But I pass the ball down my back and bounce with the left. I have free way. I advance a little and rise almost to the height of the free kick.

Suddenly, I notice how they hug me and make me lose my balance a little. Fortunately, I had already thrown, and the shot, although not in, is close to doing so. And then, I see that it is Chris who has hugged me. I'm speechless. Has he really done that?

-Chris! -Wesker shouts a little angry -. What are you doing?

-Difficulty shooting -Chris replies once he has separated from me. The contact has not lasted too long... and I must admit that I would have liked it to go on.

-Come on, come here.

I still perplexed by everything that happened when Chris whispers to me:

-You're a box of surprises, Jill ... and I love surprises.

And I am even more surprised. What's up? First we discuss, then he tries to be friendly, and finally he plays with me. I don't understand anything. What the hell is going on? I need to think, and a lot. I'm looking forward to my apartment, take a shower and relax.

-Excellent, Valentine -congratulates the captain -. You'll be a point guard.


End file.
